lockdown
by elsannafan55
Summary: Just a normal day at school... Well not really. How does a school lock down cause feelings to rise, secrets to be revealed? It's just so confusing but then again... Life is confusing. Elsa/Anna Pairing... Just thought you should know
1. the beginning

Elsa Winter's P.O.V.

I was walking down the hall to my locker like how I do everyday before school starts in my normal attire; a black tank top with a white over shirt which matches my dark blue ripped jeans which match my light blue Nike high tops. Well until I heard my name that is.

"Elsa!" I turned to the source of the voice and found Anna Summer; my best friend, running towards me. Her fiery red hair flying behind her as she sped down the hall towards me. Her sparkly black 'Dance Is My Passion' shirt hugging her torso nicely showing off her lovely slight curves, her light blue ripped skinny jeans showing her slim legs with her black leather boots. I'm surprised she hasn't tripped yet. Speaking of tripping, she just tripped right now... Oh my gosh she just tripped and is falling towards me. I held my arms out to catch her and she falls directly into me and we both fall to the ground, me cushioning her fall.

"Ow," I chuckle a bit, "Hello to you too Anna." She blushes as she looks up to me, then retreats her gaze. "Gosh she's so cute." I thought. I look at our position and see that Anna is laying directly on top of me, my arms securely wrapped around her waist, her hands on my shoulders to keep herself from fully collapsing on me, her stomach and lower region fully pushing onto mine.

"Sorry Elsa." She smiled shyly at me and all I could do was smile back. Before I speak I push a strand of hair out of her face and look into her eyes.

"It's alright Red. Now let's get up before people stare any longer and tell me why you screamed my name as you ran down the hall." We both laugh as we look around the hall and get up. We dust ourselves off and go to our lockers. "So what's so important that you yelled my name and ran down the hall to me. You usually never run to tell me something." She opened her locker and looked around.

"Well there's a rumor going around that there's going to be this huge fight between your bother and Hans." When I heard this I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Hans and my brother; Tyler have been having a good friendly relationship since my bother tired to help Hans get a girlfriend. In fact Hans's been coming over to our apartment to hang out, I've even gotten closer with the Westerguard.

"Did you hear why they are going to fight?" I asked curious but, Anna shook her head.

"No one really knows, not even Terra. She's been freaking out this entire morning." I nod my head now concerned for Tyler, I need to find him. Luckily he was walking down the hall with Trever and Dina right now.

"Hey I'll be right back okay? I'm gonna talk to my brother real fast." Anna nodded, kissed my cheek and looked down at her iPhone. Well I should probably answer a question to you all as I start walking to my brother.

Am I dating Anna?No I'm not we're just really friendly.

Do I want to date Anna? Do I have a crush on Anna?Yes and yes; you see I have some what developed a crush on her since well about a few months after we met. I didn't quite understand what I was feeling until middle school when I asked Tyler about it (So yes he knows about it but only him and he accepts it). Well you all know my secret but she doesn't know so... Shhhhh.

"Tyler can we talk?" I say as I approach him. He nods and he fixes his plain gray button up long sleeve shirt, matching with his black jeans and white Nike high tops.

"Sawp lil sis?" I cross my arms and sigh.

"What's this rumor about you and Hans? I thought you guys were friends." Tyler stiffened and ran his fingers through his black slick hair.

"I know, that's what I thought too but Hans called me last night and totally blew up at me and I don't even know why. I asked Terra this morning but all she told me was to avoid him for the time being, she even told me to tell you not to have any contact with him either." I couldn't believe what I was hearing no one knew why Hans was so mad at Tyler and it seems like Terra is scared about what may happen so she's warning everyone. We all then see Terra walked quickly towards us.

"You guys have to go right now, Hans is coming here soon." She looks towards my locker and keeps her gaze there. I raise an eyebrow and look as well, all I see is Anna. After a second I understood what she wanted and quickly walked over to Anna closing her locker and grabbing her hand.

"Come on we have to go." I tell her, she looks at me strangely but nods following me and the others out of the halls to the band room. We all walk in and sit down around the room. Dina and Trever sitting near the furthest wall from the door, Tyler sitting at the drum set and Anna and I sitting on the piano bench. Everyone was silent until Anna turned to me and asked me a question.

"Elsa what's going on? Did you find out something about Hans?" I sigh and look at her.

"We did but it's confusing. All we know is that we must stay as far away from Hans as possible. I don't know why but we have to." I then remembered Tyler had a phone call with Hans last night. "Wait, Tyler what did Hans say to you last night?" Tyler scratched his head trying to recall what had happened.

"Well he said that he wasn't happy, that he found something out, that I should have told him and that he's going to get us back for not telling him. I don't know what he's talking about though I wasn't hiding anything from him, none of us were." That's we all were confused. Trever then spoke up.

"Maybe he found out that we all went to that senior party without him." I shook my head.

"No he knew, I had asked him to come with us the day before but he told me he was busy that day." This time Anna spoke.

"Do you think he found out that I took his betwinkler?" We all looked at Anna with a confused face. "What? I like sparkly cloths sometimes sue me!" We all chuckled a bit and all agreed that Hans wouldn't get mad about that (He owned at least 56 be twinklers... I'm not joking he does).

"Then what can it be, it's not like we have a huge secret that none of us knows." Dina said, that's when it hit me, did he know that I was bisexual? I looked over at Tyler who had gone into a deep thought, I guess he was thinking the same thing. Everyone was now starring at us like they were trying to get into our heads. I looked over at Anna and she had worry in her eyes. I had sighed and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Anna don't worry, there's nothing to worry about okay?" Anna just nods and buries her face into my neck, I look over at Tyler and he gives me a sympathetic smile. He knows that I may not be able to have Anna but he knows I'm happy and satisfied with what I have now but he also knows that I just wish that it was a bit more than just a friendship.

Terra's P.O.V.

"Hans, stop all of this nonsense what is that point of all of this?" I have never seen my brother like this, he has never been this mad. In fact he's never been mad in general.

"You wouldn't understand Terra, this is between me and the Winter's and Summers." What did Elsa OR Anna have to do with this? They are best friends who haven't caused ANY problems to anyone... Well except some of the teachers and their parents but that's it. They were too loyal to their friends, they would never do anything to hurt us.

"What does Elsa or Anna have to do with this? They haven't done anything to you Trever!" I yell, that's when he snaps at me for the first time in his entire life.

"Shut up Terra! I told you you wouldn't understand so stay out of it!" He fumed, slammed his locker and walked off to his homeroom. I was afraid, not just from Hans but I was afraid that my friends were in some deep trouble. I just hope that this blows off soon... before things start to get worse.


	2. im confused

Elsa's P.O.V.

Well after the long silence the bell finally rang, that's when we finally noticed that we had to go to our homerooms. Tyler had left before all of us since his homeroom was all the way across the school from where we were, then Trever and Dina left to their homerooms, leaving me and Anna alone in the band room. I sigh and let my arms drop from their hold of the beautiful red head and stand up.

"Come on we have to get to homeroom before we're late." I grab me and Anna's bags and start walking towards the door until I feel someone grab my arm. I look back and see a pair of beautiful eyes starring at me. "What is it Anna?" I let my free hand grab onto her waist as I turn myself to be fully turned to her.

"I want to know what you and Tyler were so zoned out on. It's like you two know something and you won't even tell us." It hurt me to hide things from Anna, I wanted to tell her everything but I couldn't not when I had this amazing friendship with her. I didn't want to ruin it for us, I didn't want to waste so many years of friendship for something that may never happen.

"We were just trying to figure out a theory for why Hans is mad, we don't know for sure but we'll figure it out eventually. Hopefully Hans will just let whatever he's mad about go, he's already got Terra all worked up; soon enough he'll have everyone all jumpy and worried for what may happen." Anna only nodded, I knew she didn't believe me but we both knew that I wouldn't break. Anba may be my best friend but there are still things I haven't told her about like, my crush on her. "Look let's just go to class I don't want to be late." With that I turn and start walking towards the door, I stop at the door frame and wait for Anna to walk in front of me so I could follow her. Our class wasn't too far from the band room it was actually two classes down. When we walked in our teacher wasn't even there, it was only the students. Anna and I had just walked to the back of the classroom and sat in our regular seats in the corner. Everyone was socializing with certain groups. There were the Musicians, the Free Runners, the Dancers (which were near Anna and I), the Westerguards and (the saddest group) the Lesbians. You're probably thinking:Why are the lesbians their own group?Well you see our school isn't exactly... Accepting to the concept, a lot of students are actually homophobic but me and Anna do talk to them. They're really sweet and kind people, it's sad how they lost their friends when they came out. I remember hearing a few girls yelling at them saying that they were disgusting and that they were 'Daughters of the Devil'. The older girl, Nicole Yanang; a 15 year old filipino with long dark brown wavy hair, dark brown eyes, wide shoulders, amazing muscles and abs. She was about 5'2 and always had a 'S.W.A.G. type of look, her v-neck shirts, slightly baggy skinny jeans, and high top shoes, along with her lanyard sticking out of her pocket letting it dangle a bit and her filipino pride snap back. As for her girlfriend, Michelle Pasco; also a filipino but she was 14 years old with long wavy chestnut brown hair. She was a bit more girly than Nicole, she wore a bit of make up and lip gloss, she wore more of strapless tops with short shorts which would go along with either her high tops, converse, or boots.

Today was no different than any other day during homeroom; Musicians are jamming out, Free Runners talking about another performance coming up, Dancers; well were talking about Dance it Up! Norway, Westerguards are in their own world right now (even if Hans is mad right now) and Nicole and Michelle are talking, holding each other, kissing each other and well being a couple. I always did watch them when they did those things; I always wished that I could have that kind of relationship with Anna. I wanted to hold Anna and look into her eyes while telling her sweet, lovely words into her ear, kissing her and just showing her how much I love her. Woah, wait hold up did I just say love? Oh my gosh I love her, I love Anna Summer. Damn it, why couldn't I just love I don't know... A dog, it would have been much better than loving my best friend. Just then the weirdest thing just happened, Hans Westerguard came up to me.

"Hey Elsa," he smiled at me, "can we talk?" I didn't know what to say and looked over at Anna for some help. She immediately sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck, leaning her head on my shoulder while my arms immediately coiled themselves around her waist. Anna had her eyes on Hans as she spoke.

"Sorry Hans but Elsa promised me some fun right now, isn't that right?" By the end of her sentence she had moved her attention from Hans to my neck which she had started to move her finger along. I gulped; I had no idea that she would have done this to help me, I thought she would just tell Hans to leave or something but instead she pulls a 'sorry I'm hooking up with this chick and she's mine' trick. This somehow angers Hans but he keeps the smile on his face and apologizes before he goes back to sit with his sister. Once he sits down Anna gets up and sits back in her chair and I turn to her sharply.

"What was that?" I asked in a whisper. It's not that I didn't like it, I mean I loved it but she was straight and well no one is really fond of homosexuals here.

"Don't worry Elsa it was just so Hans would leave you alone. Well for now that is." She shrugs like it's nothing and I just sigh letting the subject go. It hurts knowing that she didn't like me back and what just happened was all an act. Although I wished with all my heart that it was real.

Hans's P.O.V.

I hated this, why did she have to be with HER all the time. What about me, I'm a GUY, what does the girl have that I don't? I could be showing her off to the entire student body by now but now I had to deal with a girl as my competition. Oh well, no worries I'll be eliminating my opponent soon, I just to get her to be venerable enough and I will make my move. Muahahaha!

"Hans are you okay? You have that look again." I look at Terra who has worry and fear in her eyes. She has actually been very jumpy these days especially after my conversation with Tyler last night.

"I'm great," I say with a smile, "I'm just looking forward to the day." She just nodded and sunk down in her chair until she got a text on her phone. When she pulled it out she smiled. "Who texted you?" Terra smiled now vanished as she looked up when she heard the question.

"Oh no one, just a friend of mine." I raised an eyebrow.

"They make you smile with a simple text?" She nods. "Strange."

"How so Hans?" She asks, and I shake my head.

"Nothing, you just go back to texting." She nods slowly while looking at me weirdly and goes back to her text message. She is hiding something from me and I am going to find out. The bell rings which is a sign of first period and I watch everyone rush out, even Terra. Although I see Elsa still packing her things up and she sends Anna away to her class. Anna is stubborn to leave looking towards me but Elsa reassures her that she will be fine. Once Anna slowly agrees she leaves Elsa behind, giving me a chance to finally talk to her. "Elsa," I call as I walk up to her, "Can we talk now?" I raise an eyebrows to her; she has no where to go and I have the same class as her so I know if she'll lie to me about leaving for class early when it's right across the hall.

"Um, sure why not?" She says avoiding eye contact. I follow her eyes until they finally meet my gaze.

"So how are you?" I ask casually. She looks confused.

"I'm good, you?" I shrug a bit.

"I'm okay I guess, how's your brother?" This question confuses her more.

"Good, I though you were mad at him?" I nod.

"I am, but I don't need to go into detail right? Well I just wanted to say that you should watch out. You and your brother are about to get into some huge trouble with me. Thought you should get a fair warning." At this point I had been walking towards her until she was back up into the corner of the room.

"W-What did I do to you H-Hans? I-I haven't done anything h-harmful to a-anyone!" She stuttered terrified of the anger burning through my eyes.

"Oh really now? Actually you have done something harmful to me but I won't say what just yet. I'm going to play around a bit more with you and Tyler, see what bothers you two the most. You know to understand my enemy better, you understand right?" I smirk and kiss Elsa's cheek and walk off to class leaving a terrified and confused Elsa Winter behind.

Elsa's P.O.V.

As Hans left, I slid down the wall sitting down. What the hell just happened? What did I do to make him so angry? What did I have to do with anything? So many questions were running through my head and I just was so confused but one thing's for sure was that I was going to talk to Tyler as soon as I could. Things were just getting started and it's already heated up and confusing. You know... Life is a bitch, well to me.


	3. strike one

Elsa's P.O.V.:

Today's friday and I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad I'll be having a break from school after today. I was in desperate need of a weekend and all I wanted to do was dance on Dance It Up! norway with Anna and relax over the weekend (with Anna of course). You see for the past three days Anna has been acting a bit odd but as far as today has gone it's been going pretty good, Anna and I have been hanging out all morning and well today is sorta like a free day since we've got a week and three days till school ends. Well at least I do, as an over achiever I had permission to take my finals earlier than the rest. So instead of going to class I've been helping Anna get ready for hers but at the same time keeping me and her as far away from Hans as possible it's been three days since my encounter with the boy and I've been avoiding him as much as possible. There has been a few close calls but Anna could already tell; after a few times of it happening, she would grab my hand and pull me into another direction. I could tell she was worried about me but I've been trying to convince her that I would be alright. Well right now Anna and I are in the library just chatting, we've been done studying for her English test so we might as well just hang out. We were talking about the situation going on with me, Tyler and Hans.

"So has he done anything threatening?" Anna had asked as she stared down at the table avoiding my eyes. I sigh and grab her hand, my thumb rubbing against the back of it and holding it securely.

"I promise Anna I'll be fine, stop worrying. As for the question, no he hasn't; I haven't spoken to him since wednesday." She huffed and pulled her hand away and I frowned. "Anna please what's wrong? You've been acting like this since my talk with Hans." It hurt me that Anna had been denying my kind gestures, she'd usually accept it and show off her bright white teeth and giggle.

"Elsa, you're hiding things from me."

"What am I hiding Anna, I've told you everything."

"You won't tell me what Hans told you!" She yelled in a whispered tone, we were still in the library and I'm pretty sure people are trying to listen into our conversation.

"I told you Anna I promise I will tell you as soon as things settle down or at least wait for the right time to tell you. Please Anna I'm begging you, it hurts me enough that I'm keeping this from you." I'm now holding onto both of her hands across the table, our faces are about inches apart and my heart is racing. She looks me straight into my eyes and I stare right back. One of her hands then slips out of my grasp and she lays it over my heart, my breath becomes uneven and I try to process everything that is going on.

"Elsa," she breaths out, "your heart is beating so fast, I swear it may burst any second." She leans closer to me, now I feel her breath on my lips, my heart beats even faster, my breath shortens and I can barely think. I look down at her lips, back up to her eyes and back down to her lips; I can smell the strawberry lip gloss that she had put on after she had closed her note book. None of this was helping the fact that I wanted to kiss her and hell was I ready to just close the gap between her lips. "Make a move Elsa," she licked her lips slowly, "I'm waiting." I swallowed hard and I was pretty much freaking out. Did Anna like me back? I mean she's flirting with me right now, in fact she's TEASING me right now. She giggled. "I'll see you in class alright?" She winked at me, grabbed her things got up and walked out of the library doors while swaying her ass, as I sit alone, shocked, turned on, my mouth gapping while watching her ass move back and forth. Once the door closes I immediately grab my binder, get up and run after her, once I'm out the door I see Anna smirking at me as she's leaning against the wall across from the door. Anna's hands are tangled in her red hair, while she bites her bottom lip and her eyes traveling my body up and down slowly getting to see every detail of me I guess.

"What's with you Anna? You're being more out going that usual, and you've been really touchy." I'm breathing hard like I just ran seven miles. She giggles.

"Oh nothing, just taking a pre-test." She smiles at me and I can't help but smile back.

"Are you flirting with me?" I ask like it's a joke but I truly want to know is she flirting with me.

"Maybe." With that answer she walks away with a smirk across her face, I would love to kiss that smirk of her face.

"So Elsa I see you have an interest with Anna." Great way to ruin the moment, I turn around and see Hans and Terra right behind him.

"What do you want Hans You still want to know what makes me tick?" He laughs.

"I already know you're weakness so why bother?" Wait, so he didn't know that I liked Anna? "You probably thought that what I found out was that you liked Anna correct?" I nodded slowly. "Well you're wrong, it's something else, now if you excuse me I would like to talk to Anna." He starts to walk past me but I move right back in front of him.

"You arenotgoing near her." I say in a deadly voice, you could feel the tension in the room between me and Hans, we were glaring at each other with eyes full of hate. Terra then came in between us pushing me and Hans away from each other.

"Stop Hans, that's enough." He huffed and walked the other direction as the female Westerguard sighed. "Elsa I am so sorry for my brother, I don't know what's gotten into him I," I interrupt her by holding her into a secure hug, slowly she registers what's happening and hugs me back.

"Terra, it's alright don't worry. Thank you." My arms are around her waist and her arms are around my neck so she looks up at me.

"For what?"

"For helping me, I didn't know Hans would do that. I was hoping that he would let it go but I guess not." She sighed letting me go.

"Elsa I need you to be careful I can't protect you from my bother all the time you know." I nod.

"I know."

"I have to go," She kissed my cheek, staying there for a few seconds and pulled away, "thank you Elsa for everything. I'll see you around." I agree and she walks away.

Anna's P.O.V.

I watched from behind the wall and saw the scene unfold between Elsa and Hans. I didn't see the beginning but I heard my name.

"Well you're wrong, it's something else, now if you excuse me I would like to talk to Anna." Why would Hans want to talk to me? Then my breath hitched, Elsa blocked Hans from walking past her. Why is she doing that? Hans's fist had clenched as Elsa told him that he wasn't going to go near me. It scared me a bit, I had never heard Elsa talk in such a way but as soon as Hans's fist started to move, Terra jumped in between them and pushed them apart. I guess Hans didn't like it and walked away. I was about to walk over to Elsa to see if she was okay but I started the hear them talk so I stayed where I was. Terra kept apologizing to Elsa about Hans but she said it was all okay. Elsa thanked Terra as they were hugging, soon I saw Terra kiss Elsa on the cheek. When I saw it lasted for a few seconds I felt myself become angry. Wait why? Do I like Elsa? I know I'm bi-curious and I flirt a lot with Elsa but do I actually LIKE Elsa Winter? I don't know I mean, I do think she's pretty, when she talks to me, or I like it when she holds me. Actually I like that the most; when she holds me I'm usually sitting on her lap, my head resting on her shoulder; I can hear the beating of her heart, her strong but gentle hold on my body, the comfortable silence, I loved everything about it. I didn't just like how things were but I also liked the fact that it was Elsa who held me in such a way. When I'm with Elsa it feels right; if it's just some guy it feels horrible, like it was all a big mistake but with Elsa... It's perfect. I looked back at Elsa who was deep in her own thoughts, I was about to walk up to her until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found Hans Westerguard smirking down at me.

"Hello Anna, nice to see you." I was a bit scared, after the scene I just saw I didn't know what Hans wanted from me.

"H-Hey Hans," I straightened up and got his hand off of me, "What are you doing here?" I laughed nervously.

"I just wanted to talk to you that's all." He stepped towards me and I moved around him so then I was at least five lockers away from him.

"About what?"

"You, Elsa, Tyler... My sister." Now I'm confused, what is going on?

"Really why?" Maybe I can figure this out, if I play it out right.

"Well, Elsa and my sister have gotten really close haven't they?" I nod; the way Terra kissed Elsa's cheek made that quite obvious to me. "Well what about you and Elsa? Are you two still as close as ever?" I nod to that as well, he frowns. "Well I may have to change that." My eyes widen as his hand grab mine and pin them above my head against the lockers.

"What are you doing? Get off of me! Elsa! Help!"

"Oh keep yelling for your precious Elsa she won't be here to help you anyway." Before he could do anything even further, he was pushed to the side and fell down. Soon enough I was pulled into a tight hold and I immediately know who it was.

"Elsa?" She looks down at me and smiles slightly.

"Yeah it's me, are you hurt? Did he do anything to you?" I shook my head but whispered.

"Make him go away Elsa." She nodded and pulled me behind her.

"I told you not to go near her Hans." He got up and laughed.

"Like I would listen to you, now let me show Anna who's the better man." He popped his collar and I heard Elsa growl at him getting even madder.

"This is your first strike Hans, two more and you're out." He smirked.

"Really now, and what will you do if I get three strikes?" She walks up to him grabs his collar pulls him up off of his feet (who knew Elsa was that strong?) and pushed him against the locker.

"You don't want to get my angry Hans, no one has ever seen me angry. If you get three strikes you will see blood and it won't be my blood." She lets go of him, dropping him onto the floor and walks over to me. "Come on, lets go." I nodded and walked as fast as she did to get away from the foreign boy but not fast enough before I heard him yell.

"This isn't the end! Anna will see who's better and come running to me, she should be with someone she can trust! Someone who can protect her, a man to give her the greatest pleasure!" I winced at his words and his last sentenced scared me; I guess Elsa could tell because she held me even tighter.

"He won't do anything to you I promise." All I could do was nod but I kept thinking about Hans's words:"This isn't the end! Anna will see who's better and come running to me, she should be with someone she can trust! Someone who can protect her, a man to give her the greatest pleasure."What did he mean by that? What did he mean by someone I could trust. Was Elsa lying to me about something or hiding something? Plus Elsa has been able to protect me, she just saved me right now. As for the greatest pleasure part I wanted to throw up, there was no way in hell I would have sex with Hans Westerguard; I don't even like him. I can tell he's now delusional but what he said didn't help the fact that what he said might be true. I looked at Elsa and prayed to god that it wasn't true.


	4. sleepover part 1

Anna's P.O.V.

"Elsa? Can I stay over for the night?" I say as she walks me to my apartment door; you see after the incident with Hans I've been quite frightened to be alone plus, Elsa won't leave my side. She nodded and waited for me to move first so, I walked into my apartment, went to my room and grabbed a few cloths for sleeping. While I was looking for some cloths, Elsa had gone ahead and picked out my pick duffle bag.

"What did Hans say to you?" I sighed this was a question I really didn't want to answer, I had tried to avoid it all day but now there was no where to run and I would have to answer the question sooner or later.

"He wanted to talk to me about somethings." Elsa slowly walked over to me and held wrapped her arms around my waist while she rests her head on my shoulder. "He wanted to talk about you, Tyler and Terra." She then started to rub my sides slowly, gently; it felt so loving. "He kept asking me questions, he was so calm and nice but then he asked me about my relationship with you. That's when he tried to kiss me Elsa." I was now shaking and Elsa held me tighter, I turned around in her arms and immediately wrapped my arms around her neck, holding onto her like my life depended on it. "Please Elsa, please keep him away from me." She held me tight and kissed the top of my head, she led me to sit on my bed. Once I'm comfortable she grabs the cloths I had picked out and organized them into my bag, she then grabbed the duffle bag and pulled it over her shoulder. Then she walked over to me and carried me bridal style and walked out of my room. There my mom was sitting on the couch; I guess she came home early today.

"Hey girls, what are you two up to?" She says as we were about to exit through the front door.

"Hi Ms. summer, I was going to have a sleepover at my place. Is that okay with you?" Elsa was always a sweet talker with my mom, even when we all first met she acted like this. My mom smiled at us and nodded her head.

"Of course, I trust you Elsa; watch my little girl for me alright."

"I will Ms. sumner, no need to worry, good night." Elsa smiled and closed the door with her foot when we were in the hall way after my mom said good night as well. We then walked over to the elevator and started to go up to the floor above. When the door had opened on Elsa's floor an old women was about to go in. "Hello Ms. Walters, how are you?" The elder smiled.

"I am doing very good child, I see you are having a good night. Is this the girl you told me about?" I looked over at Elsa with a curious face.

"You talk about me?" I asked as she blushed and nodded. "Awww, you must think about me a lot then." I kissed her cheek and she blushed even more.

"Well, I guess you better be going child; don't want to keep you too long from this girl." Ms. Walters winks and walks into the elevator as Elsa walks out. "Good night girls."

"Good night Ms. Walters." Elsa then continues walking down the hall to her apartment, still blushing. I giggle and peck her cheek again and again and again.

"Anna stop," Elsa chuckles, "as much as I love your little kisses, you know my dad isn't fond about homosexual things. We may be friends but he still doesn't like us hugging each other either." Yeah, Elsa's dad is actually a homophobic person, I'm not saying he's a bad man or anything; in fact he is quite an amazing and caring father, he's just very religious. As for Elsa's mom she's very open minded, her sister is actually a lesbian so it was always fine around her but only Elsa, Tyler and I know about her sister's wife. Elsa's dad thinks that it's just a close friend or something. "Besides we're not dating."

"I know but you're just so kissable and if we were dating I would do way more than just kiss your cheek." I wink and she blushes even more. She puts me down but continues to carry my duffle bag as she opens the door.

"Hey, hey, hey!" She yells into the apartment, as I walk in right after her. She closes the door and her family walks out from where ever they were.

"Hey baby girl, how was school?" Dr. Winter went up to his daughter and hugged her.

"It was great dad." She smiled as her father let go. Wait, she never told her dad about Hans? I wonder why; I'll just ask her about it later.

"Anna! How's your grades?" I smile.

"Same as usual, B- and a C somewhere in it." The winter family laughs and her dad goes back to watching the Health Channel, man he must love his job. Then again he still wants his kids to be doctors. I still remember when he pulled Elsa off Dance It Up! norway when he first found out, it was so emotional (well for me at least).

"Elsa, Anna, can I talk to you guys for a moment?" We look over at Tyler who is standing in the door way to his room. We walk over and go in first and he follows us in, closing the door. I sat down on Tyler's bed, as Elsa leaned back on his desk and Tyler stood by the door. "So has anything interesting come up today?" He raised an eyebrow towards Elsa and she nodded. "What did Hans do now?" Elsa wasn't using any form of words, she used her body language and small gestures. When I looked at Elsa she was starring at me, her body was tense, her face was hard and she hid her first while she tried to look casual when she crossed her arms. "Anna, did Hans do?" I turned to Tyler and sighed.

"Hans tried to kiss me and convince me that he was the better guy. He was asking me questions about you, Elsa and Terra; he kept asking like you guys betrayed him and I was a witness. When he asked me if I was still really close with your sister he flipped out, saying he was going to change that. Now all of this is getting to my head and I'm confused if what Hans yelled is true or not." I now looked over at Elsa who was now looking anywhere but me, like the wall was more interesting.

"What did he say?" Tyler looked over at Elsa but she just kept starring at the wall. "Elsa, I know you don't want to talk about what happened between you and..." He trailed off; I guess it was a touchy subject because Elsa gave a cold look to her brother.

"Don't forget, I wasn't the only one who fell into their grasp too. Now that Hans knows something that we can't even figure out that just gives more of a chance of getting in more trouble with him." Now I'm even more confused.

"What the hell is going on?" I yell at the Winter siblings, now they have wide eyes at me. "If you think keeping things from me is helping it's not!" I look over at Elsa and yell. "You tell me not to worry but, how can I not worry if you won't tell me what the hell is going on? I don't know if you're safe or not; or if you even have things under control!" Elsa is in shock but pulls herself together and walks over to me, I'm on the verge of tears as she kneels in front of me.

"Anna I'm so sorry, how about tonight I tell you what I think is going on and what Terra might have to do with this but I'm not quite sure if this is right and I don't know if you're going to like my answers." I look at Tyler and all I see is sympathy to his sister and I just nod hugging her. "Anna I promise I'll tell you everything that's going on from now on but there are somethings I have to keep away from you tonight; they're personal things and I'm not quite ready to tell you.

"Okay," I sniffle, "just as long as I'm included in some way. I don't want to be the helpless girl in this situation." She holds me tighter and I burry my face into her neck, she smells nice.

"We better go to my room then." Elsa gets up with me in her arms and she turns to her brother. "We'll talk later about next week," she looks at me, "together in my room at 9. This is going to be a long talk."

Elsa's P.O.V.

"Can you please tell me what this maybe all about?" Anna was sitting on my bed being really impatient as I grab a box from my closet. I carry it to the bed and sit next to her and open the box. "What is this?" I sigh.

"There's been something that I've been keeping from you and only Tyler and Terra know this about me. I was afraid that you would leave if I told you." Anna took out a photo of me and Terra holding each other then she took out a neckless that had two rings on it. "Anna," she looked over at me, "I'm bisexual, I like girls and guys. Last year I dated Terra for two months but I broke up with her." Anna was in complete shock but she didn't run, I was thinking that she was going to yell at me but instead she hugged me. I was confused.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Like I said, I was afraid that you would leave if I told you. You're my best friend, I don't want to lose you." She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I would never leave you Elsa, I care way too much about you." She smiles. "So, um how was dating Terra?" I cough a bit.

"Um... It was okay. Terra's very nice and fun, in fact when she goes on a date she doesn't wear such over the top clothing. She's almost like she's not from the old country but she still talks like she is." Anna kept starring at the pair of rings so I held it with her. "These were suppose to be promise rings but I never gave them to her." Anna looked at me with a confused look.

"Why not?" I smiled looking at the rings.

"The same reason why I broke up with her, I fell in love with someone else and I couldn't lie to her when she told me she loved me. It's strange though; we dated for two months and she tells me she loves me but, we never kissed."

"Really?" Not even once?" I shook my head.

"It never felt right to me, I just couldn't kiss her. There were times where we tried to but it just didn't feel like it was meant to be so we both had a mutual agreemet to break up." Anna nodded her head, understanding what I had just said.

"Who did you fall in love with?"

"Um, that's for another day." She then crawled over to me and pushed me onto my bed, making me lay down with her on top of me. "Anna, my dad is just outside." She didn't care apparently because she stayed where she was and used me as her pillow and bed at the same time. I looked at the time and it was only 5:30. I guess we could take a nap, "We'll talk more later okay Anna, it's been a very eventful day... For both of us really." She nodded and kissed my cheek and fell asleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead while thinking the four words I wanted to tell her"I'm not a pillow." nah nah I'm joking the four words I wanted to tell her were"I Love You Anna!"


	5. sleepover part 2

Elsa's P.O.V.

When I woke up I found Anna looking through the box and she was looking at a picture. I leaned over, wrapping my arms around her while looking at the photo. It was a picture that was taken last summer, one of the best days of my life. It was a picture of me and Anna; my brother had taken the picture without us knowing but it was a really nice photo. Anna and I were at the beach that day and well the sun was setting so we both decided to watch it. I sat down on the sand as the waves gently hit me, Anna sat on my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck and her head resting on my shoulder. If you didn't know us and saw this picture you'd think we were dating. I looked at the other things she had pulled out of the box; the pictures between me and Terra, the neckless, a few love notes from Terra, then she found a few of my lyrics.

"Elsa," Anna looked up at me, "what are these?" I chuckled a bit and looked over the lyrics.

"Looks like you found out another secret of mine," I took one of the papers from her, "I'm more than just a dancer, I love music and well I compose my own songs. I even sing but I don't know I'm that good." Anna then looked over another song.

"Swag It Out?" I blushed a bit.

"Ya, Tyler helped me out with that one. We both wanted something that was fun and well that's what we came up with." Anna looked around my room and saw something in the corner of my room.

"You have a recording system?" I look over and nod.

"I haven't used it for a while now, I haven't really had any inspiration for a new song. Well that's good that is." She nodded and puts everything back in the box and I place my last song in it before she covers it. "Is there anything else that you may want to know?" I look at the clock and it's 7:45, "We've got a few more hours till Tyler will be here." I see her stare at her hands and looks up towards the window.

"What do you think Hans is going on about? He's been going around getting mad about everything now." I think for a while, I don't even have an exact answer for that and I've been trying my best to figure it out. I rub the back of my neck trying to figure out how to start it off, as Anna looks at me, seeing I'm having trouble. "Please try your best to help me understand." I sigh.

"Well you see Anna, I don't quite know either, neither does Tyler. Although what we think is going on is that he's jealous of the fact that he can't have you I guess, then there's the fact that me and Tyler dated his sister without him knowing, then the fact Hans and Tyler had a disagreement after we both dated his sister. Plus, before we were all even friends we were enemies; it was always the winter's vs. the westerguards. Terra wanted it to all stop so she started hanging around Tyler and well she came over a lot so then me and Terra had gotten closer. We went out, broke up and then she started dating Tyler then they broke up when Hans almost found out. Hans was alright with being friend with us but he always said he would never let him or his sister date any of us. He did good with him not dating a winter but Terra went out with both of us. Now that he knows he can't have you and that you're still close to me; a winter, I guess he's just adding it to the 'Why I Hate The winter Siblings' list. So all in total he's mad about his betrayal from his sister and the facts that he can't have what he wants. It's complicated and stupid but jealousy can lead to madness. It's sad but true, now Hans is so driven that he may actually do something really stupid." Anna looked at me worried, I guess she saw the fear in my eyes because she held onto me, like I was going to slip away from her.

"I'm scared Elsa, what if he tries to hurt you? I don't want you to get hurt Elsa." I held her close to me and rubbed her back.

"I'll try my best, Hans can be very unpredictable." I looked at the clock and see that we've been talking for and hour now, wow time flys by when you're with the love of your life. "Well Tyler should be here soon." I'm about to get up but I was stopped by a hand on my chest, I look down and see Anna starring at me. "Anna?" She pulls me down by my shirts collar, putting me on top of her as she lays back down on my bed. Her fiery red hair spreading out around her beautiful face, I'm mounted onto of her my long blonde hair shielding our faces from the out side world, our face now only a few centimeters away. "Anba..." I'm cut off by her lips which graze against mine, she doesn't kiss me but she keeps grazing her lips on mine, barley touching but still touching in a way.

"Elsa, Anna; open the door!" With that yell I jump off of Anna and fall off my bed... onto the floor. I groan in pain and annoyance. Anna looks down at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh Elsa are you okay?" I nod and yell.

"Tyler the door is unlocked! You can just open the door yourself!" When Tyler walks in he sees the position that I'm in and can't help but laugh.

"Did I interrupt something or did you just feel like falling off the bed?" I glare at him.

"Shut up." I sit up and rub the back of my head and lean against the side of the bed. "Okay well we all have a theory of why Hans is so pissed off but now we have to figure out if he really is going to do what Terra had texted me." I picked up my phone and gave it to Anna.

"He's going to try and get into a fight with Elsa? Why you, you're a girl; why not Tyler?" She asks confused. I shrug.

"I guess because of the incident when I helped you, I'm more of a guy than you think. Plus I am bisexual, when I was with Terra I was obviously the guy of the relationship." Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Another thing is me and Hans tried to spare each other one day, Hans lost miserably. He maybe good at arms wrestling and such but he's not good in an actual fight."

"Although I do think Hans will have a trick up his sleeve, you see he has a temper problem and well he doesn't take any loses easy. Terra has told and shown me Hans's collection of knives, daggers, spears and swords from the old country. Now he has a new collection since he saw that World War I video in history class." Anna then sat next to me and leaned into me, I guess she was scared of the new information.

"Are you saying he owns a few guns now?" Tyler was actually really concerned now, weapons always scared him, he was even scared of a fake BB gun. All it really was, was a display that didn't fire or anything. I nod.

"Terra said he owns a pistol and a shot gun, he has a silencer for the pistol and she's guessing if he loses the fight he'll bring it out but without the silencer."

"What's a silencer?" I turn to Anna.

"It's something that can muffle the sound of the guns fire. A lot of hunters use it so they don't scare of the other animals that are close by."

"You don't think he'll use his pistol right?" Tyler and I shrug our shoulders.

"We can only be careful and hope for the best."

"Why haven't you told your parents anything?" Anna was really worried about us.

"Well the thought never really came to me." Of course Tyler would lie about that, he had to much pride to ask for help. I roll my eyes at my brother.

"No you just have too much of a pride to ask for help; as for me I don't want my dad to get involved who knows what Hans knows and who knows what he may say to may dad. Hans knows that I'm bisexual for a fact and if he tells my dad... I'm going to get kicked out and I'll have no where to go." Anna had now wrapped her arms around me and let me silently cry into her shoulder while Tyler kneeled down in front of me.

"Look Elsa, even if that did happen, mom would fight for you to stay." I look at him, wiping away my tears.

"What if she loses? Where will I go then?" Anna then kissed my cheek, making me turn to her. "Be lucky Tyler locked the door and that it made me feel better." I give a small smile to her, she giggles.

"Elsa if she does lose then you can stay with me, my mom would love to help you out." I smiled, at least now I have a back up plan if I ever need it.

"Thanks at least now I have a back up plan but, I don't think I'm going to tell my dad. As far as I know Hans won't do anything until he's pushed over his limit."

"Which he might have you do on purpose. Remember you said he had three strikes till you actually pound his face in; he's already got one strike. What if he tries something during the third strike?" Tyler was right what's going to happen then.

"Then I'll have to deal with it. Here's what were going to do; me and Tyler will be by Anna's side for the rest of the school year and we'll do the best we can to protect her." I could feel the smile that was forming Anna's face as she buries her face into my neck, holding me tightly. "Sound like a plan?" Tyler agrees but all I can hear is the tiny whisper from the beautiful red head on my side.

"Thank you Elsa, thank you." I kiss the top of her head as she stays there. Tyler looks over at me and smiles.

"You two are perfect for each other." I smile as Tyler mouths the words so Anna wouldn't hear.

"I know." I mouth back.

"Well I better leave you guys alone, I'm going to leave you two for an entire weekend of fun and relaxation. I have a feeling we're going to be real busy for the last weeks of school. Good night." Anna and I look up and wave to Tyler as he leaves the room while saying our g'nights and such.

"Come on lets go to sleep." I smile and she smiles back, we both get up and lay back into our... I mean my bed and start to drift to sleep.

"Elsa?"

"Hmmm?"

"Good night Elsa." I open my eyes and look at down at her beautiful blue eyes. She's laying on me and I have an arm around her, her head resting on my chest, her hand laying on my stomach, our legs tangled with the others; it was perfect.

"Good night Red." I kiss her forehead as she closes her eyes and for the first time in months, I'm able to sleep as happily as can be well after I watch the beautiful girl that is practically laying on me sleep for a while. Nothing could get any better than this, now all I gotta do is finally end this Hans nonsense. I just hope nothing wrong happens while I'm doing that.


End file.
